Teamwork:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: A Tornado hits Hazzard County, and destroyed everything, and Rosco, Pamela, and Daisy are trapped, Can Jesse, and the boys work together, and show Teamwork, to get them free? Rev it up!, Please R&R, I want to hear everything, IT'S COMPLETED!


Teamwork: 

Coy and Vance Duke were making their way back to Hazzard, since they have a couple months off from their jobs in Atlanta, they were part of a Minor League Racecar Pit Crew, and they love it, but they love their family more, and they can't wait until they can relax in Hazzard County.

The Dukes were excited, the whole family will be in the house, and Jesse was glad that he, Bo, and Luke put that extra addition onto the Farmhouse, and Daisy was busy cleaning the rooms, and when she was done, she went to find Bo, and Luke, and she said, "Guys, we need to go to the Market later, OK?" and they said in unison, "OK", and she got into her jeep, "Dixie", and went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, to help her little cousin, Pamela out with the Lunch crowd.

Pamela at Eighteen, grew up to be a beauty, she has her father's Baby Blue eyes, and her mother's Honey Blond hair, and she can fight thanks to her cousins, and father, and also with a little help from their friend, Bertha Jo Barlow, and she never let a guy come at her, or make an disrespectful gesture towards her, cause they know better. She works and also protect the Waitresses at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, who work there, like her best friend, Paula, from Grade School, she always make sure that Paula never gets harassed.

Daisy came in, and went to her Assistant Manager, Kathleen, and she asked, "How's everything go so far, Kat?" and the Assistant Manager smiled, and said, "Great, Boss, Is Bo coming in?" Daisy smiled at the mention at Bo's name, and she asked, "Why, Got a crush on him?" and the Blond beauty smiled, and said, "Can you blame me? All of the women think he is hot", and Daisy said, "He will come in later, now let's get back to work, and they went to tend the bar of **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

A Patron was getting rowdy, and drunk, and he grabbed Paula on her way to a customer, and he said, "Hey, Baby, let's go into a Field of Dreams together", and Paula thought that was the cheesiest pickup line ever, and she said, "Sorry, I don't do nightmares", and the guy got mad, and said with venomous anger, **_"You little tease!"_** and he ripped part of her uniform T-shirt, and slapped her, and she fell to the ground, and Pamela saw this and ran over, and she exclaimed, **_"Hey!"_** and she went to tackle the guy. Kat saw this, and said, "Shouldn't we help?" and Daisy smiled, and said, "Nah, Pamela can handle herself well, watch", and they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The guy said slurring his words as he saw Pamela coming to them, "Oh no, here's another pain in the ass", and his friends laughed. "You should learn how to treat a woman with respect, Sir", and he said exclaiming, **_"Bite me!"_** and Pamela said, "That is not a nice thing to say to lady", and he said yelling, **_"Forget you!"_** and Pamela said, "I don't think so" and she fought the 190 lb man, and had him to his knees with a kick to his sensitive area, and she fought all of his friends, and she said to him, as she grabbed him by the collar, "If I ever catch you harassing the Waitresses, or even worse hurting them, I will make you sorry that you are a man, now get out of here, before I get mad", and the rude guy, and his friends scrambled out of **_"The Boar's Nest"_**. She received a round of applause, and whooping, and cheering from Kat, and Daisy.

While this was going on, Bo, and Luke were working on The "General Lee", and they want it to look perfect for when they get Vance, and Coy later on at the Train Station, Luke said, "I bet we can get Coy to come with us to Hazzard County Lake for some fishing, if we teach him", and Bo said, "Maybe, Cousin, maybe", and they finished up their work, and headed for **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for a couple of beers.

Daisy made Pamela her favorite drink, and Pamela said, "This PMS, it's murder on the body", and Kat said, "Don't we know that?" and she and Daisy said at the same time, "We can definitely relate", and they laughed and enjoyed the few minutes of their break before more customers show up.

Luke and Bo entered and they saw the mess, and Luke said in shock, **_"Whoa! What happened here!"_** and Daisy said, "A customer got rude with Paula, and Pamela took care of it, she was amazing, Luke", and Luke smiled, and said, "Well, she is a Duke after all", and Bo said, "We taught her well", and they said "hi" to Pamela as she passed by, bringing drinks to a customer, and they checked on Paula, and they had their usual table, and Pamela brought them their beers, and popcorn to munch on while they are there.

Vance and Coy were busy on their trip, and Coy said, "I would like to go fishing with you", as he looked up from his book, and Vance looked up too, and said, "We can teach you, just come with us", and Coy nodded, and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Rosco came out of his **_"Boar's Nest"_** office, and said to Pamela, "Pam, Darlin', I hate to be a pest, but I need those Payroll records, cause the Bank needs to keep records of payroll for all employees", and she said, "Come on, Rosco", and she followed him into the office to help him search for them, and Daisy, and Kat finished their shift, and joined the guys, and they had beers, and talked for awhile.

Daisy said, "I was thinking maybe we can see that Loretta Lynn Concert in Chickasaw, you know, since she sent us the Tickets, and the Backstage Passes", and she nudged at Luke, and he got what she was thinking of, and said, "Good idea, Daisy", and Kat asked shyly, "Bo, I was wondering if you would go with me?" and Bo said, "Why Kat, I would love to", and then Luke and Daisy smiled behind them, and said a silent, "Yes!" and Bo, and Kat hit off, and after that, Daisy, Bo, and Luke went to pick up Vance and Coy like Jesse asked them to.

Vance, and Coy got to the Station, and waited patiently for their cousins to show up, and they were waiting for awhile, and they heard the familiar horn of the "General Lee", and Daisy, Bo, and Luke got out, and they all exchanged hugs, shook hands, and kisses, and they headed back to the farm, so Pamela, and Jesse could see them. They chatted up about everything, and everyone new in their lives.

Pamela was searching the shelves, and she found the books, and she said announcing, "Here, Rosco, I found them", and he thanked her, and she left for home, and he went to the Bank to do his intended business, and make sure that all employees have equal payments on their records, and when Pamela was driving in her jeep, like Daisy's, "Thunderbolt", "Thunder" for short, she thought to herself, _**"I hope Vance and Coy like me, this will be the first time they saw me since I was five"**, _and she shook that worry out of her head, and concentrated on her driving.

Jesse smiled as he saw the "General Lee" come up the driveway, and Vance, and Coy hopped out like experts, and Jesse exclaimed, "Coy, and Vance! Welcome back, it's so good to see you", and they exchanged hugs, and they all went inside the house to talk, Daisy changed her clothes, and joined the conversation, as they waited for Pamela to come home for her shift at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

Pamela came home, and bonded real fast with her visiting cousins, and she talked to them, and they liked her, and she liked them, she changed, and they all helped Jesse with Dinner, and they sat down, said, "Grace", and had a pleasant meal for a change. The next night was a Tornado Warning for Hazzard County, Georgia, and everyone knew the procedure, and they were preparing just in case one hits immediately.

Coy and Vance were helping Luke, and Bo with the repair work outside of the farm, while Jesse was taking care of the inside of the house that late afternoon, Pamela, and Daisy were staying late at the Boar's Nest to help Rosco with the new Inventory, and the lists that go with them, and Vance said, "Let's get this done quick as we can", and Luke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, before the Tornado hits us, and Hazzard County", and Bo, and Coy nodded, and they all went back to work.

Jesse was finishing up his work, and he was listening to the radio too, and he heard that the Tornado was getting close to Hazzard County, and he finished up his last task, and he stuck his head out of the Living Room Window, and said, "Boys, you better shake it, the Tornado is coming, and the four boys said in unison, "You got it, Uncle Jesse", and they hurried up, and got into the house for a hot snack, and some coffee.

Daisy, and Pamela were almost done helping Rosco, and Pamela put the last box of Inventory on the shelf, and she said, "Finally, we are done, Rosco", and Rosco said, "Goody, well thank you, Girls, for everything", and he handed them their paychecks, and said, "I put a bonus in it for both of you", and they took a look, and they were pleased, and Rosco said, "May I treat you to Lunch", and they said, "Yes", and on the way to their table, Rosco told them that they have 2 weeks off, and enjoy Vance and Coy's visit, and they thanked him, and they had a wonderful Lunch together.

At their Lunchtime, Jesse, Bo, and Luke filled Vance and Coy in on what happened in the last 15 years of Hazzard County, and Vance and Coy feel sorry that Boss died, and Vance said, "Uncle Jesse, we are gonna stay in Hazzard County", Coy said, "We miss it terribly", and Jesse, and the boys were glad to hear it, and he said, "When Daisy, and Pamela come home tonight, we are gonna have a celebration", and the four boys nodded, and they went to rest for awhile.

Meanwhile the Tornado made it's way through Chickasaw County not causing much damage, and Rosco made his way outside to close down the front entrance, when he saw that a storm was coming, and he got back in and told the two girls who was with him, "We got to stick out here, when the storm clears up, then we can go home", and Daisy, and Pamela nodded.

Bo and the boys woke up from their nap, and Bo went outside to check on the animals, and he hurried back in, and said, "I don't think the girls should be traveling home in this weather", and the others agreed, and Jesse went to the phone, and called up **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he clicked on the clicker, and said, "The line is dead", and the boys were worried, until Vance came up with an idea.

"Let's try the CB", Vance said, and he did just that, and he said, "Bo Beep, and Little Sheep, please come back", and all he got was static, and he did it again, and Coy said, "Let's wait until the storm clears up a bit, then we will try them again", and the other men agreed, and they went to have some Cookies, and Milk that Jesse prepared.

Daisy, Pamela, and Rosco were playing some Poker to pass time away, and each won a hand, and they were actually having fun, and enjoying each other's company, and Pamela said with the famous Duke grin on her face, "I win", and Rosco said pretending to scold, "You cheat, I quit", and Daisy said, "She doesn't cheat, she is just good", and Rosco said, "I forgot to shut the Supply Room door, I will be back", and Daisy said, "Please be careful, Rosco", and Pamela said, "Hurry back", and Rosco left to do his task.

Bo, Luke, Vance, and Coy were making the house even more secure so that when the Tornado hits them, that there wasn't any great damage done to the farm, and everything they own, Bo said, "I got the Living Room all set", Luke said, " The Kitchen is all done", Coy said, "I got the Bedrooms done up tight", and Vance said, "The Basement is all set for us to hide in", and Luke said, "What's missing?" and they all looked at each other, and shouted in unison, **_"Uncle Jesse!"_** and they went to find their Uncle, and make sure that he was all set before they go into the Basement.

Rosco got the Supply Room shut, and secure, and he went to one of the shelves, and he was looking for some Whiskey, and he found it, he went on the shelf, and he got it, but with his weight, he pulled the whole shelf down, and everything fell on him, even the shelf, and he was knocked out cold from it, and no one knew he was still down there, cause the room is soundproof.

Daisy checked her watch, and she said to her younger cousin, "Rosco is sure taking his sweet time", and Pamela said in agreement, "Yeah, let's go make sure that he is all right", and Daisy nodded, and they went down to the Supply Room, and found Rosco upon all the rumble, and they shouted in unison, **_"Rosco!"_** and they checked him out to make sure that he is ok, and as they were getting him out into the open, they screamed when the Tornado was hitting them, and they covered themselves, and Rosco so they wouldn't getting hurt further.

The Dukes were in the Basement, as soon as the Tornado began to hit, and they covered each other, and Jesse was making sure that everything, and themselves are secure, and all of sudden, a beam fell on Jesse, and Luke saw this, and yelled, **_"Uncle Jesse!"_** and they didn't do a thing until the Tornado stopped, and they made sure that they didn't get hurt further, so they can help their Uncle Jesse.

The citizens of Hazzard County went to the Recreation Center for protection, and took whatever possessions they have left, and went there carefully, and everyone was helping each other out, it was nice that even through a tragedy, that everyone can band together through anything, and show that teamwork was important.

The Duke Boys were awake from being unconscious, and they remembered that they were in the Basement, and they saw their Uncle under the beam, and Luke cried out, **_"Uncle Jesse!"_** and he checked out Jesse, and he turned and said to his younger cousins, "He isn't moving, he ain't breathing neither", and Vance said, "Let's get this beam off of him", and Coy said, "Let me help you, and Luke", and Bo said, "I will get the First-Aid kit we stashed down here", and he did that, and the others got the beam off of Jesse, and they patched up their Uncle's cuts, and Vance, and Luke did their First-Aid training, and C.P.R., and Jesse woke up after awhile, and he suddenly remembered Daisy, and Pamela. He said to the boys, "Guys, we got to get to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and help Daisy, Pamela, and Rosco, we got to see if they are ok", and they all went to their vehicles, and made sure that the rest of Hazzard County is ok along the way.

Everyone else was ok, as far as the Dukes could see, and they helped out as the best as they could, and they went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were shocked to see the mess that surrounded them, and they saw that the Supply Room Door was blocked, and Vance said exclaiming, **_"Oh, God!"_** and Coy said, "Let's hurry", and they went to the door, and Luke cried out, **_"Daisy! Pamela! Are you ok?"_** and they waited for a response.

Pamela cried back, "Daddy! We are fine, but Rosco is hurt, and he doesn't have much time, please hurry", and Daisy said coughing a bit, and said, "Please bring some back up oxygen, we are running out of air", and Jesse said, "Come on, we are gonna use the Back Entrance as our pathway", and they rushed outside with their supplies.

Rosco woke up groaning and moaning in pain, and Pamela said to him, "Rosco, you stay put, ok? The boys are going to get us out of here", and Daisy said, "That's right, we are going to be ok", and they made the elderly Commissioner, and Sheriff comfortable for the time being.

Coy, and the boys got everything set up, and Jesse got the rope tied to The "General Lee" all set at the door, and he said, "OK, Luke, we are all set", and Coy went to the window, and put the end of the oxygen inside, and gave the girls "thumbs up" signal, and the girls gave it back, and he, Bo, and Jesse, and Vance got out of the way, and Vance said, "We are set", and Coy said, "The girls are ok too", and Jesse said yelling to Luke in the car, **_"Luke, do it to it!"_** and they did it, and got the door ripped open, and they all went inside, and got Daisy, Pamela, and Rosco out, and they went to the Tri-County Hospital.

The next Six months were spent building Hazzard back to what it was before, and there was minimum damage, and everyone was pitching in with the rebuilding, and there was a celebration, "The Annual Hazzard County Hoedown", and Rosco got everyone's attention, and said, "I would like to personally thank some people who saved my life", and he called Daisy, Pamela, Luke, Bo, Vance, and Coy to the stage, and he continued, "As you know, me, and the Dukes never seen eye to eye over the years, but they are decent people, always there helping their friends, and community, and I present to them to the Hazzard County Medal of Honor, and he gave it to them, and everyone cheered, and gave them an extension on their Mortgage, and a $125,000,000 for anything they want. Uncle Jesse got the "Greatest Neighbor and Citizen" Award, and their picture were in the papers Nationwide.

The next day, the Dukes were having a relaxing day, enjoying each other's company, and they were talking about nothing in particular, and Vance, and Coy announced that they brought the newly rebuilt Parker place down the road from them, and they were happy, and Vance, and Coy were rewarded with a kiss, and a hug from Pamela, and they talked about how they were gonna help Vance, and Coy refurnish the house, and they also talked about their future plans besides the Circuit.

End of: Teamwork:

_**Balladeer: Everything worked out ok, and Vance, and Coy got jobs at the Boar's Nest as Bartenders, and Luke, and Bo worked there too, and they help Daisy, Kat, and Pamela with the busy shifts, and rowdy customers, and everyone was having fun, and they helped Jesse out whenever he can, and all was well in Hazzard County, Georgia. **_


End file.
